You don't love me
by Lostxinxblue
Summary: Renesmee had a twin, but she was taken by the Volturi when she was a baby. The little girl grew up in Volturia knowing anything aobut the Cullens. When they find her 15 years later, what will happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Review,it makes me happy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own it.**

**Her ball outfit is on my Polyvore page. The link is on my Bio.**

Edward handed over the first girl to Alice, then the next to Rose. They took them into the kitchen and washed them off. Renesmee was wrapped in a pink blanket, the other girl in a purple one.

"Pretty little baby."Said Rose.

The girl in the purple blanket giggled. Rose and Alice were shocked. Renesmee started to cry. Edward came into the room then. Renesmee stopped crying.

"Let me hold them."He said.

Rose handed him the girl without a name.

"She doesn't have a name, Edward."Said Alice.

"Why don't you 2 name her?"He said.

"Really?"Asked Rose.

Emmett came up behind her, and Jasper stood next to Alice.

"Oh,"said Alice."Rosabelle for a first name."

"Jalice." said Rose.

"That's pretty. "Said Emmett.

"Rosabelle Jalice Cullen. "Said Edward.

The wolves came into the room and Jacob and Embry stopped dead in their tracks.

"You 2 did not just do what I think you just did." said Edward, through clinched teeth.

"Sorry, Edward, we can't help it."Said Jake.

"If I ever hear one out-of-place thought about my daughters I will personally rip you to shreds."

"Can we hold them?"Asked Embry.

Edward was silent, then nodded.

"So, this is Nessie."Said Jake.

"What?"Said Edward.

"Well, the name you guys gave her was kinda long, so I thought I could call her Nessie for short."

Edward just shook his head.

"What's your name?"Said Embry to the little girl in his arms.

She giggled, and smiled at him.

"Rosabelle Jalice Cullen, Jay for short."Said Alice.

Jay yawned. Nessie was already asleep.

Alice and Rose took the 2 girls upstairs, dressed them, and laid them down in their cribs, then went back down stairs.

Then someone slipped in the window, completely silent. They picked up Jay, and left without a trace.

**In Volturia, Italy**

Demitri came into the throne room carrying a little purple bundle in his arms.

"I've gotten the girl, Master." he said, as he handed the bundle to Aro.

"Good," said Aro, looking at the little baby girl inside."What is her name?"

"They called her Rosabelle Jalice Cullen." he said.

"She shall need a new name." said Aro.

"What about Quorra Ameerah?"Asked Marcus.

"Quorra Ameerah Sakari Volturia. I like it. That shall be her new name."

Caius got up from his throne and took the girl from Aro.

"Caius?"Said Aro.

"This girl needs a family; I wish to be her father."He said.

Everyone was shocked. Caius? A father? He hated all humans, and most vampires for that matter.

"Are you sure, Caius?"Asked Marcus.

"Yes."

"Alright then." said Aro.

And so, the little girl grew up in Volturia, unaware of all that had just taken place.

**(A/N: Her name is pronounced like:**

**Quorra-Cora**

**Ameerah-A-mear-a**

**Sakari-Sa-cara-E)**

I was having a wonder full dream about rubber ducks and purple wolves, when someone dumped ice-cold water on me. I shot up. I grabbed my glasses off my nightstand and shoved them on my face. I was alone, but I knew exactly who had done it.

"Alec!"I screamed, and jumped up.

I ran through corridor after corridor, until I reached the throne room. Alec was standing beside Jane acting as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Oh! You're going to get it!"I screamed, tackling him.

He fell to the ground. I pinned him down.

"Beg for mercy!"I yelled.

"Never!"

I punched him in the gut.

"Say it!"

"Never!"

I punched him were the sun don't shine. He groaned.

"Fine, Fine. I beg!"

"Say 'Quorry is the most awesome and kick-butt person ever'."

"Quorry is the most awesome and kick-butt person ever."

**(A/N 'Quorry' is pronounced like 'Cory')**

"Thank you."I stood up and walked over to my Daddy.

I may seem like a violent person, but I'm not.

"Morning."I said, as I as down in my grandpa Marcus's lap.

"Hello Child. "He said.

"Quorry, there is going to be a ball tomorrow night. "Said my uncle Aro.

"Ok."I said.

I had never been to a ball before hand was looking forward to it.

"I was wondering if you would sing for us. "He said.

"Sure, what do you want me to sing?"

"Surprise us. Jane, I would like you to take Quorry to find her and you a dress for tomorrow night."

"Yes, Master."Said Jane.

I walked over to my Daddy, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Daddy!"I called, as I ran out of the throne room.

"Goodbye, Sweetheart."He said.

I went to my room and took a shower then changed into

I found Jane in her room reading a book. Jane was my absolute best friend.

"Ready to go?"I asked her.

She grabbed her cloak.

"Yup." she said, popping the P.

We left the castle and went into a local shop.

It was really rainy outside, so Jane didn't sparkle.

We looked at dresses for about an hour. Jane and I tried on lots of stupid ones. Like ones with big pink bows, and ones with huge frilly collars.

Finally Jane found the perfect dress. I was a deep green color, and sleeveless. It fit to her, and looked amazing.

We looked for two more hours before we found mine.

It was a deep navy and completely beautiful.

We bought them and went back to the castle.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. I practiced my song, and then went to bed. The next day I was completely hyper, because I was so excited.

I put on my dress and did my hair in an up style, twisted bun. I did my make-up then put on my glasses. Yeah, I'm half-vampire and I don't have perfect eye sight. I have contacts, but I don't like to wear them. I put in my snake bites, the twisted vine around the middle of the outside of my right ear, and my eyebrow piercing. Then i slipped on my navy blue heels with studded spikes at the top. My nails were painted in a navy galaxy style. I twirled in front of my full-length mirror. I looked pretty good.

I left my room and went into the throne room where the ball was being held.

All sorts of vampire were spinning a twirling to the music.

I found my father sitting in his throne by Uncle Aro and Grandpa.

"Are you ready?"Asked my Uncle.

"Yes."I said.

"May I have everyone's attention. "He said, loudly

The music and dancing stopped and everyone turned to face us.

**Edward's POV**

We were standing in the crowd of dancers in Volturia, Italy. Alice had had a vision of Jay being here. I planned to find her tonight, and then face Aro in the morning. I was not leaving here without her.

"May I have your attention. "Said Aro.

He was standing next to a girl about 17, with dark mahogany hair and emerald eyes. She was beautiful and had on navy dress that looked amazing on her. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"That's her. "Said Alice.

"Are you sure?"I asked.

Alice nodded.

I had finally found my missing daughter. After all these years.

**Quorry's POV**

"May I have everyone's attention?"Said my uncle Aro."I have requested that Miss Quorra Volturi sing us a song and she has accepted."

I stood in the middle of the raised platform where the three thrones usually stood.

"Um...Hi, I'm Quorra this song is called Anymore."

I began to sing,

"**Here I sit,**

**Alone and afraid,**

**Here I am,**

**Lost in the pain**

**I wish to break-free of my confinement**

**I wish to know about the world I'm in**

**I wanna fly I wanna fly**

**I wanna get away from here**

**I wanna feel loved**

**I don't wanna be lost anymore**

**Anymore**

**Take me on a journey**

**Take me away**

**We'll run and we'll run and we'll run**

**We'll run and run and run**

**And we won't stop**

**We'll go**

**But first**

**I wanna fly I wanna fly**

**I wanna get away from here**

**I wanna feel loved**

**I don't wanna be lost anymore**

**Anymore**

**No more Pain**

**No more rain**

**Just sunshine-sunshine**

**And blue skies**

**Never again**

**No never again**

**Because I just wanna **

**I wanna fly I wanna fly**

**I wanna get away from here**

**I wanna feel loved**

**I don't wanna be lost anymore**

**Anymore**"

**(A/N-This is an original song, which means I wrote it!)**

I took a step back and the crowd went wild. I blushed, taking a small bow and hurried off the stage.

I walked off and went over to where my Daddy, grandpa, and uncle were standing.

"That was great, Sweetheart." said Daddy, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks."I said.

"My I have this Dance?"Asked Alec.

"Of course."I said, taking his hand.

We began to Waltz.

**Edward's POV****  
**  
"May I have everyone's attention?"Said Aro."I have requested that Miss Quorra

Volturi sing us a song and she has accepted."

**Volturi!**

She's a Cullen, not a Volturi!

I was about to go over to Aro and demand for my daughter back when she walked onto the

Raised platform the three Volturi leaders' thrones sat on.

"Um...Hi, I'm Quorry and this song is called Anymore."She said.

Quorry? Who was Quorry? Her name was Rosabelle. The Volturi must have changed her name when they took her away from us.

Then she began to sing.

She had an **amazing**voice. I clapped, along with everyone else.

"Thanks."She said, and walked over to where Caius, Marcus, and Aro were standing. They said something and Caius kissed her on the cheek.

Oh No! Not to my Daughter he didn't!

"Edward, it's nothing like that." said Alice, standing next to me."He adopted her. She's her 'Father'."

She began to Waltz with the guard named Alec.

I was not leaving without her. I was going to get her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quorry's POV**

I danced for hours and hours. With Alec,Felix,Demitri,Grandpa,Uncle,and my Daddy. I even danced with Jane. People stared at us,but we just laughed. Jane was my best friend,so I didn't care. I was dancing with Jane's Friend,Caleb,when a man with bronze hair came up to us.

"May I interup?"He asked.

"Of course."said Caleb,being a gentlemen.

He bowed to me and I curtsied back. Then I took the hands of my new dance partner and we began to Waltz.

"My name is Edward Cullen."He introduced himself.

"I'm Quorry."I said.

"I know,by the way,you sing very beautifully."

"Thank you."I said.

"So,Are you part of the Volturi guard?"

"No,I'm Caius' daughter."I said.

"Oh?"He said,not looking surprised."I thought Caius didn't like humans?"

"I'm only half human,and I'm his **adopted** daughter."

"Who are your birth parents,then?"He asked,sounding as though he already knew the answer.

"I don't know."I said,looking way.

"Sorry."He said.

Jane came over to us,then. She looked at Edward with hate. I yawned. It must have been past midnight or close to it.

"Kari,your father wishes you to go to bed."She said.

Kari was Jane's nickname for me,and only she was allowed to call me that.

**(A/N-Kari is pronounced like'Car-E',it's short for Sakari and only Jane is allowed to call her that)**

I yawned again.

"Of course,"I said."Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight."

Jane and I left the throne room and went giggling to my room about how there were so few hot vampires our age.

She left and I had just enough energy to change into my muppet pjs and put my glasses on my nightstand before I fell asleep.

**Edward's POV**

The ball had ended and hour ago,but I was still in the throne room yelling at Caius.

"She's my daughter!"

"She does not know you as her father!"He yelled back.

"Only because you took her from me!"

We heard a scream come from somewhere distant.

Jane burst through the doors.

"Caius! It's Quorra!"She yelled.

Caius jumped up without a word and ran put the door. I followed. We reached her door. Felix and Demitri were standing outside.

"How bad is it?"asked Caius,like he knew what was going on.

"This is the worst I've ever seen it."said Felix.

Another scream came from inside. Caius rushed in. Quorry was on the bed,thrashing around. Jane ans Alec were trying to calm her down to no avail.  
When they saw Caius they left. Cauis grabbed Quorry and began to whisper in her ear. She cried into his chest. He saw that I was there and shot and evil look at me and mouthed the word "_Leave_". But I stood my ground. She was **my** daughter not his! After a bit the sobbing stopped and all that came from Quorry was soft snores. Caius gently laid her back down and covered her up. Her walked out of the room and I followed him.

"What was that?!"I said, afraid of what they were doing to my daughter here.

"None of your business; but if you must know, she suffers from nightmares. Awful nightmares and quite often."

"She wouldn't have nightmares if you hadn't taken her from me!"I yelled.

And we continued yelling until after dawn.

**Quorry's POV**

I was walking down a hall. I couldn't see much, because the only illumination came from a few dimly lit gas lanterns on the walls. There were shadows on the wall and they were moving,trying to catch me. The shadows were whispering,but I couldn't make out what they were saying,it was like someone speaking on the wind. But the voices didn't quite sound human or vampire for that matter. I started to run. Faster. Faster. Faster. There was something behind me. I ran faster still. But the shadows wrapped their hands,that feel like an icy wind,my ankle and I fell. Cold spread through my entire body. I felt numb. I couldn't move. They were about to catch me and there was nothing I could do about it. Then there was an extraordinary pain in my head and up my spine. I screamed,and then woke up. The same as it always was.

Jane and Alec were trying calm me down,but I couldn't stop sobbing ans screaming. My Dad cuddled me into his chest and began to whisper that everything was going to be fine in my ear. I cried into his chest. After a while I stopped sobbing and fell asleep. When I woke up my Dad was gone. He was really busy usually, but I felt better so it didn't really phase me. I got up, took a shower, and put on my glasses. Then I changed into an over sized denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and a pair of red tights. I put on my knee-high black conserve and cream color beanie with bunny ears. I braided my thick hair and put a black leather bracelet on my right wrist. I put in my eyebrow piercing and my snake bites. Finally, I put on my locket. My dad had given it to me a long time ago and the only times I ever took it off were to shower. It was a gold locket on a gold chain. It had a crescent moon on the side,swirled with golden designs. On it was engraved 'I love you to the moon and back'.

I went into the kitchen, ate some poptarts and drank my morning cup of tea, and then I went into the throne room. Uncle Aro was sitting, and so was Grandpa, but Daddy was standing yelling at Edward Cullen and some other vampires. I went and kissed Uncle on the cheek then sat in Grandpa's lap.

"Good morning,Child. I heard you had another nightmare."

"Yes."I said shuddering at just the thought.

He kissed the top of my head.

"What are they talking about?"I asked him.

"Listen."

"Rosabelle is my daughter!"said Edward.

Who was Rosabelle? I mentally shrugged and continued to listen.

"Her name isn't Rosabelle!"yelled Daddy.

Wow,he really sounded mad. But then again,Edward Cullen sounded equally as mad, so I sort of evened out.

"She is **mine** and I'm not leaving here without her!"Said Edward.

"You won't take Quorry anywhere!"Screamed Daddy.

Um...What?

I must have said that out loud because it was suddenly quite and everyone was staring at me.

"Rosabelle."

I looked behind me. There was no one there. Who was Edward talking to? I didn't see anyone who could be this Rosabelle chick.

"**Don't**."Said Daddy with more venmon in his voice then I had ever heard before.

Edward just growled at him then turned back to me.

"Rosabelle, we've finally found you. We've been looking for you for so long."

"What are you talking about?"I asked confused.

"Don't you remember."He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."I said scooting a little farther back onto Grandpa's lap.

Edward seemed pretty cool last night but now I was getting a little creeped out.

"Of course she doesn't remember. They wouldn't want her to know."Mumbled Edward more to himself than to me.

"Could someone please explain to me what's going on?"I said frustrated.

"Why don't you tell her, Caius? Tell her that you've lied to her for the past 15 years."

"Daddy? What's he talking about? And FYI, Mr. Creepy -Edward-Guy, you're wrong. My dad would never lie to me."I said matter-of-factly.

"But he's not your dad. I am."

Um...again...What!?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight.**

**I'm not even going to apologize for not updating. There is nothing I can say. But, like always, all the outfits can be found on my Polyvore page. The link is in my Bio.**

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

My head was spinning. My father? No, he couldn't be. I had a dad. Why would this guy claim to be my father? It was all too much to handle so my vision went black and I wondered no more.

When I came to I was sitting on someone's lap. They were whispering soft, unidentifiable words in my ears. The voice was soft and melodic, filled with care and love. It was a voice that I could identify anywhere. My Daddy. I sat back into his chest and snuggled, breathing in his familiar scent.

"Daddy."I whispered.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm here. It's alright."He mumbled into my hair.

I hear a growl from somewhere and I smushed my self further into my Daddy's chest.

"Tell her how you lied to her! Tell her or I will!"Growled Edward.

"You will not say. a. word."My Daddy growled back.

"Tell her how you took her from us! Tell her how she was a barely a day old when you sent Demitri to steal her away from us. How you took her away from her family, her twin sister, her imprinter, the life she was supposed to have. We've spent fifteen years trying to find her and get her back and now that we have we're not leaving without her!"

A series of images flashed through my head. An image of Edward's face smiling above me. A baby with bronze hair and brown eyes laying in a crib next to me. A boy about 16 with short, dark brown hair and almost black eyes looking at me like I was the most amazing thing in the world.

Oh My...Everything came back to me. Everything that Edward was saying was true. I remembered it all. The Volturi had just taken me away from the Cullens to study me since I was half human and half vampire. They never loved me. They had lied to me. All of them. For fifteen years they had lied to me.

I stiffened and shot out of my dad's embrace, falling on the cold, stone floor.

"You...you lied to me." My voice was quiet as I scooted back and quickly stood up, my hands clasped around myself.

"No, sweetheart, please. Listen to me-"

"NO! No more! I won't be lied to any longer!" I yelled as I ran out of the room at vampire speed. I ran to my room and threw some clothes and things into a bag. I throw it over my shoulder and was out of the castle in just a few seconds.

Once I was out of the castle it was easy for me to get lost in the crowd of people. I went into the nearest café and changed from the clothes that I had been wearing into something different so they wouldn't recognize me. I had my black leather backpack with the studs to keep all of my stuff. I noticed that I still had on the necklace my dad had given me. _**'I love you to the moon and**_ **_back'. _**It had been a lie, hadn't it? I angrily jerked it from around my neck, but I couldn't throw it away, so I just stuffed it in the bottom of my bag.

I took a cigarette from my pack and lit it by snapping my thumb and forefinger and pressing the tiny flame that appeared to the end. My elemental powers really came in handy sometimes.

I leaned back against the building and tried to keep the tears away. My whole fricking life had been a lie. Nobody really loved me, did they. I felt so alone. Humans rushed passed me, seeming not to see me. But that was fine. I didn't want to be seen. I just wanted to blend into the wall and fade away. I took another drag and once again tried to calm myself. God, when did I start getting so emotional? Ugg.

I spotted a familiar face in the crowd coming toward me. It was the guy that Edward said was my _imprinter_. Whatever that is. My 'sister' was there too. I turned to leave, but I heard them call out for me. I so didn't need this right now. I ignored them and keep walking, but soon I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned sharply.

"What!?" I snapped.

"Please just come back and hear us out." Said my twin. What was her name? Nessa? No...Nessie! Yeah, that was it.

"No."

"Just listen." Now it was the imprinter guy.

"Why should I?"

"Because you deserve to know the truth." His dark eyes were swimming with hope and sadness, like it would crush him if I said no.

"Damn it! Fine! I'll **listen**. But don't expect me to do more than that." I said throwing my hands up.

A smile lit up his face and I got a fluttering sensation in my chest. I had caused that smile.

We headed back to the castle and into the throne room. My dad-wait, no-_Caius_ stood up with a look of relief on his face.

"Quorry! I-"

I put up my hand to stop him. "No. Don't." My voice was cold and mean, but he deserved it. "I'm here to hear what the Cullens have to say. Nothing more, nothing less. So speak." I turned to face what should have been my family.

"You were born Rosabelle Jalice Cullen. Bella and my daughter." Here he put his arm around a beautiful vampire with dark mahogany hair, like my own. "Just a few hours after you were born you were imprinted on by Embry. You were less than I day old the last time we saw you. I had just put you and Nessie to bed when Demitri snuck in and stole you away from us. We've been searching for you for almost sixteen years. And we've finally found you. We just want you to come home with us, be a part of our family. Like it should have been. Will you come home with us, Rosabelle?"


End file.
